Enekappa
Enekappa NOTE: This article is still on creation, and there are several other pages to be created before a full understanding of the character can be achieved. The author offers his deepest apolagies. Enekappa is a rogue Death God, former captain of the 12th Division, and lead of the Research and Development Institute. He was extremely cunning and manipulator individual, who faked his death, and the death of several other shinigamis, to creat his own elite troop of the Rogue Knights. He his a character from the Seireitei Tales Reality. Biography Academy Enekappa was a very strange individual. Nothing is known as his life as a human, as he has lost his memories upon becoming a shinigami. While in the adacemy, he realised that the upper bodies of government kept an eye on the students: by being an expert on his spirit particles manipulation, he recieded an invitation to the Kido Corps, which he refused. This trigered the attention of the 1st Division Squad captain Kyoseo Michitaka, which attempted to find how what led to such refusal. In a testing manner, Kyoseo raised his reiatsu to try and subdue Enekappa, but to his surprise, Enekappa countered with an effortless field, preventing effects from Kyoseo's preassure. Kyoseo, seeing great potential, offered training, which Enekappa accepted. After the Academy Couple days after Enekappa joined, officially, the Gotei 13, Enekappa was visited by Wiriamu, the Captain of the 5th Division, at the time. He had been told by Kyoseo to train him, and as such, he provided Enekappa with first rate training sessions. Wiriamu taught Enekappa everything he knew, and Enekappa sipped knowladge an power, while still being an active member of the Research and Development Institute. Withing 8 months, Enekappa was worthy of facing trials to become captain. He was tested, and passed with distintion. He was tolg to be a...unique shinigami. Middle Training While he was still being trained by Wiriamu, Enekappa was sent on a mission. He had already raised in ranks at this point, being the 3rd seat of the Squad. Him and both his Captain and Vice-Captain were sent into Hueco Mundo in order to retrieve data on the last great battle. They ambushed by some Arrancars, who were already attempting to revive the Las Noches. His Captain and Vice Captain were killed off, and he was next. Right before he was excecuted, Enekappa propesed a deal. He would deliver a perfectly good shinigami to the Arrancar in front of him, and he'd let him get out alive. It happened so, but on his way out, Enekappa was followed by some anit-shinigami Arrancars, and it nearly costed him his life. He was lost, escaping in Hueco Mundo, and he even lost his original zanpakotou to an Arrancar. He then entered the room. The throne room, thought to be lost so many years ago, with a zanpakotou stuck on the throne. Picking it, Enekappa let it violently merge with him. This caused quite some confusion to the Arrancars; one minute, he was standing, and in the other, they got chest stabbed. One after another, all fell. Enekappa was now master to Kyôka Suigetsu. Returning to Soul Society, Enekappa reported the full story, except the part of the deal with Arrancars, and his new zanpakotou. Forfeiting two weeks of training, Enekappa synthetized a new one, using the soul of a fellow shinigami, whose body was never found. Vice Captain Enekappa turned Vice Captain of the Squad for the remaining two months before his tests. In that time, he went on patrol into a small Carabian Island; there were reports of a Bound Soul, who haunted it. No one ever really paied attention, but Enekappa felt something...it might turn useful in a near-by future. Visiting the island, he met [Beja], a soul who had remained there to protect a hat of a dear friend. By simply putting the said hat on his head, he got happy, and ready to face eternal life. Captain of the 12th Squad Enekappa eventaully got promoted to the Captainship of the 12th Squad, and amongst the Squad, he was elected leader of the Research and Development Institue. It would be there, that later he would plot his own vengance on Las Noches, and on Soul Society. He always wanted power, but the first squad captain was probably too much for him, and some of the other captains might prove worthy opponents, even with Kyôa Suigetsu and his crafted zanpakotou, Regina, so he never raised dust nor did he tried to put in motion his conquest plans. But with time, he started to recruit some shinigamis, to follow him, and it was then that he created the Rogue Knights. The Teacher Enekappa was very known throughtout Soul Society. He had a bad fame due to his fabled use of subordinates in experiments and such, but also because of his training skills. Enekappa trained several shinigamis who would be made into captains, such as Timmay Alarda, Beja, Drago Orokusai and Kahn Icey, all captains, and in a special case, Kahn Icey would even become Captain of the First Squad. He was particullary famous for the game of "Try to see the blade before it rips your head off." Death Enekappa faked death at the hands of Tahaku, during his Bankai training. While he sealed his zanpakotou, Tahaku miss interpreted it as an trick move, as it was usual from Enekappa, and attacked with a strike to the head. Enekappa wasn't counting on it, and got hit straight in the head, slashing a big cut on his face and trough his brain. Tahaku nearly panicked on sight of his trainer and friend dying in his arms as once Timmay had, and soon after Teisho, Drago and Wiriamu arrived on the scene, he didn't calm much, blamming himself. Enekappa was never where his image showed. He would keep his distance, just in case, and use his hypnosis to trick people. This had just been the perfect moment to fake his death and give his plans 100% focus time to set the said in motion. He was held a closed coffin funeral, and burried. Enekappa's Plans Enekappa's plans are unknown, even to his comrads. He never revealed or talked about them, and he wished to keep it that way until the very ending. Zanpakotou Enekappa only had a true zanpakotou, but he was a master craftesman, having created and sampled over 20 zanpakotous. But he only used two for himself as a shinigami. Kyôka Suigetsu Enekappa's zanpakotou is Kyôka Suigetsu (Mirror Flower Water Moon), Sosuke Aizen's former zanpakotou. Its shikai command is "shatter" . The phrase kyôka suigetsu suggests its illusionary properties; the moon reflected in water and a flower in a mirror are things that can be seen but not held. It is a Chinese idiom for seeing and desiring something that is a dream that cannot be easily grasped in hand, teaching people about temptations. Kyôka Suigetsu's shikai has the ability to place anyone who sees it under a state of "Absolute Hypnosis", after which Enekappa can make them see whatever he wants. According to Aizen, the former owner, the hypnosis is unbreakable, even if the target is aware that they are hypnotized. The only way to avoid the effect is to not see Kyôka Suigetsu's shikai. The effect seems to be permanent, or at the very least long-lasting, as Aizen uses it on nearly all of the lieutenants and captains in the Gotei 13 during a ceremonial release of his zanpakutô well before faking his own death. While the illusions Kyôka Suigetsu creates are quite powerful, they are not perfect; in the anime, Captain Retsu Unohana was able to detect something was amiss with Aizen's fake corpse, even though she did not realize what until seeing Aizen alive. Kyôka Suigetsu's hypnotic abilities make it a useful tool in combat as well, as Enekappa can quickly create simple illusions to deceive opponents. By creating a decoy of himself, Enekappa can hide his own movements and attack with impunity; his opponent, meanwhile, will remain focused on the illusion until it's too late to react. Regina He also used a crafted one, Regina, which is Latin for Queen. Although it is incomplete name as shikai, the Bankai name of Superbis Regina goes for Queen of Pride, making Enekappa's personality vibrate a little off more. The shikai powers are a manipulation of wind on small scale, yet fearsome at the hands of Enekappa, who has learned how to use it extremly well. The shape of the zanpakotou itself would shift, splitting into two small katanas, which he wielded one in normal state, and the other in reversed hilt. His Bankai is most impressive. Took two full weeks to build, and another one to emue with power, plus on extra to be fit into his zanpakotou. His bankai is a war axe, which stands 10ft high and with 3ft of blade radius. It had a chain connected to his left forearm, allowing Enekappa to furiously swing it around in high speeds, and to combo moves up, such as swing pull sing pull. He wouldn't be able to swing it around if it was pure metal, and those were not the ways of Enekappa. Using a specially made metal, very resistant and surprisingly light, Enekappa crafted it by melting the metal into a die(a negative shape in which liquid metal is poured) and merging it with is spirit force, so it would be spirit made, and have his soul in it, making it as effective as a real zanpakotou. It had the ability to empower his control over wind, and when it vibrated, its cutting power rose by 250%. Later on, Raikiri's soul was clonned and added, adding lightning pwoer to the Bankai. Powers and Abilities Enekappa's powers were quite unique. He excelled at interpreting spiritual preassures and wavelings, and he was very keen to construct devices and instruments to mold, shape and even conceil spirit preassure. Other than that, he was good at shaping his own spiritual preassure, being able to counter other's spiritual preassures, such as the field used against Kyoseo, and also damage other's souls by infusing his own, contaminating his opponent's souls with his spirit preassure. Legacy Enekappa had a huge legacy, but made sure none would be left. When he faked his death, his hidden lab was scorched by his own defensive system, destrouing 99.9% of all his work. The said work consisted of zanpakotous, experimental beings, books, and defensive and offensive systems. Created Zanpakotous Enekappa was able to construct many zanpakotous, mostly elemental. He was able to creat zanpakotous of: Fire, earth, wind, ice, water, lightning, and one failed experiment of a Darkness zanpakotou. he had others that worked on different basis. One was able to send violent balls of reiatsu Seireitei Tales Category:Articles made by Enekappa